Stella vs Kirby
Interlude Wiz: There are many characters that are pink and they are mostly linked to females. But one that stood out the most was Kirby! Boomstick: Unlike most female characters that are pink he stands out the most. He's just a male. Is that it? Wiz: But when it comes to pink characters like these. There the most popular. ' ' Boomstick: Stella, the bubble powered Angry Bird! ''' Wiz: And Kirby, Hero of Popstar. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Armour, Weapons and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Stella (Cue: Angry Birds Stella extended theme) Wiz: Deep in bird island lived a pink bird named.... Stella! Boomstick: Ouch the irony.. Wiz: Being introduced back in 2012 in Angry Birds Seasons, Stella is a smart bird. Boomstick: She also has a lot of abilities. 'Stella's Abilities' .)B'ubbles' Allows Stella to trap Enemies in Bubbles. .)Tractor Beam Able to move around objects when locked onto it. .)Pink Flash Offers Stella the ability to go at a super fast speed. Mostly used to bounce of platforms and walls. .)Power Pop Can destroy multiple objects (mostly bubbles as seen in Angry Birds POP!) in a row. 'Stella's Items and Armour' .)Bubble Blower(No official name for it) Used as an extra item instead of Stella'a mental abilities. Mostly not used. .)Soda Pop Sedan (Kart) Used in Angry Birds GO! Increases Stella's speed. .)Slingshot ''' '''Stella'a most used item as it appears in every Angry Birds game that has Stella in it. It is also used for abilities like Power Pop. .)Arcee Armour Upgraded into Airchnid and Chromia armour after can shoot lasers but it's ability is unnamed. Wiz: Stella might be not as strong as other members of the Flock but has improved her abilities over the years. Kirby (Cue:Kirby Superstar Gourmet Race) Wiz: Kirby, hero of Popstar. Boomstick: Also Demon murderer. Wiz: Kirby lives on the previously mentioned Planet Popstar. He has saved it countless of times. Boomstick: From Demons, Kings and other weird shit. ' Wiz: He is extremely powerful but the hero has Some flaws. 'Kirby's Flaws .)He's an infant Not wise. .)Very young relating to how he's an infant, Kirby doesn't think before acting and somtimes needs outside help for gaining a victory. Boomstick: The puffball also has a great Arsenal of equipment and Abilities. 'Kirby's Abilities ' .)Copy Abilitie Allows Kirby to copy the powers of a Enemie. He has a plethora of Copy forms that will not be copyed just via an enemy, it will be given naturally through transformation. .)Regeneration Kirby will heal from any type of attack except being vaporised or any attack that he can not survive. .)Shape Shifting Allows Kirby to stretch into any type of form of a shape. ''' '''ETC (making more abilitie sections for Kirby will take me to long to make) 'Kirby's Arsenal' .)Master Sword Used as what Swords are mainly used for. Stabbing things and shit. .)Robobot Armour Has many abilities and is Kirby's source for a mech. .)Ultra Sword Larger version of Kirby's sword, way more powerful. .)Warp Star It is Kirby's transportation source, it's FTL. Wiz: Kirby might be an infant but is really powerful and has never overestimated himself. Intermission Wiz: Now that the combatants are set, we need a Debate to end Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Death Battle (Cue:Kirby's Return To Dreamland main menu theme) Kirby is seen running around he grass fields waving around his Starrod he does this for the last 6 seconds. (Music ends at 0:11) Kirby's Starrod had been trapped into a bubble. He then noticed a pink circular figure and as soon as Kirby saw it he put on his "Angery" face on. Both Stella and Kirby went into their fighting positions. FIGHT! (Cue: Marx battle SSBU) ''' Kirby ran at Stella, grabbing her then throwing her into a tree. This was prevented from happening as Stella floated in a bubble to get away. Kirby called in the Warpstar and flew over to Stella. Stella, currently distracted at how fast her enemy was, ended up crashing into mountain popping her bubble and then falling into a hole. Stella picked herself up from the stone ground only to see Kirby holding his Ultra Sword. He then cut through the stone walls causing rubble to crash down onto Stella. Luckily for he she trapped the rubble in bubbles. Kirby then ran down the stone walls with the Ultra Sword with all his might slashing into the ground where Stella had been hiding. This then created a small explosion followed by a large one. All that was left was a Pink Bird corpse laying on the ground unconscious. Kirby smiled and called in the Warpstar to get out of the ravine. '''K.O.! Results Boomstick: Poor Stella she never stood a chance. Wiz: Stella might be smarter but Kirby is far faster and stronger. Boomstick: Stella can't even survive being hit by a stone! What makes this more of a stomp is Kirby's superior strength. He can even crack planets with his bare hands! One punch from Kirby would actually take down Stella. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle